


Declarations

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [5]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine the love making the audience didn't get to see after Jamie and Claire finally say "I love you." And/or the conversation they have afterwards about why it took so long to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declarations

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt sent in to [Imagine Claire and Jamie ](http://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/130408455738/imagine-the-love-making-the-audience-didnt-get-to) on tumblr. I'm posting my Imagine prompts here for easier reading and in case there's anyone on AO3 who might not be on tumblr. Do feel free to check the blog out, though, and send in prompts if you have more ideas for our favorite pair!

“Have you _really_ loved me since that first night at Leoch?” 

Jamie lifted his face from the warm hollow of Claire’s shoulder. _A Dhia_ , she smelled like him. He settled his head close to hers on the pillow, smiling. “Did I no’ promise ye honesty, Sassenach?” 

She laughed – full-throated – and then gasped as the motion shifted him inside her. Her right hand traced his face in the dim firelight, thumb parting the seam of his lips. He was completely at her mercy. 

“But why did you never tell me? Why hold it in?” 

His tongue traced her thumb – and he turned his head to kiss her palm. Her right palm – the hand that bore his ring. He sighed and drew her even closer against him. 

“So many of the things that have happened since ye came here – since ye came through the stones – were things ye had no say in.” He laced the fingers of his left hand with her right hand, thumb stroking her iron ring thoughtfully. “What happened when ye met Randall, when we took ye to Leoch, when ye were forced to tend to me. When Colum held ye prisoner. When Dougal took ye on the road. When – ” he swallowed. “When ye were forced to marry me, though ye clearly didna wish to.” 

Claire’s heart broke at the sadness in his voice. She rose up on one elbow, exposing her bare shoulders to the chill of their bedroom. “Jamie – ” 

Gently he eased her back to their pillow and tucked the coverlet around her shoulders. “Shh. I ken ye dinna see it that way – but I do. When Dougal told me we were to wed, and I kent ye didna wish it – I said to myself, if this world willna give her a choice in anything, let me be the one person to give her choice in everything. Whether to lie with me or no. Whether to live with me as my wife. Whether to stay in this time, or go back. Whether to love me.” 

Overcome, Claire shifted closer and wrapped her legs around his hips, deepening their connection, anchoring his body to her. He gasped at the sensation, but held her tight – cradling her to him. Cherishing her. 

“I’m sorry I took so long to say it,” she whispered against his lips some time later. “I’ve known it for such a long time. But I was so scared – so scared to admit it to myself.” 

He kissed her softly, slowly, for a long time. 

“What were ye afraid of?” 

She kissed the tip of his nose. “Of letting myself just _feel_ , I suppose. Of losing myself in you.” 

He kissed her brow. “And now?” 

Suddenly she shifted them so that she straddled his hips, pinning him to the bed. 

“I’m not afraid anymore.”   

His big hands settled on her hips as she started moving atop him. How she made him feel – this strange, beautiful, headstrong, stubborn woman. 

“I love ye, Claire,” he croaked, overcome. 

She paused and bent her head to his. “I love you, Jamie,” she whispered against his gasping mouth. 


End file.
